


At Least I Keep His Eyes in My Life (Translated)

by Arleane



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleane/pseuds/Arleane
Summary: In the end, either Angelica or Alexander understood that the feelings they had to keep for each other couldn't be true.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 7





	At Least I Keep His Eyes in My Life (Translated)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English version of my previous fanfic. I'm hoping I could reach more audience if I translate it to English. I hope you understand cuz there are many mistakes ;-;

When Angelica Schuyler first landed her eyes on the figure of Alexander Hamilton, Angelica was amazed.

The man she saw that night at the winter's ball had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. When their gazes met, Alexander's eyes reveal the intelligence inside his blue eyes. Eyes that also imply ambition and brilliance, even though his hunger-pang frame indicates as if his potential is not developing properly.

Among the various types of men she met and tried to get her attention, only this time Angelica found someone who caught her attention. Someone who doesn't start a conversation by praising her beauty, but someone who dares to deliver a topic about politics or the revolution. Someone who can balance her intelligence.

During their conversation, the man impressed her so much that she fell in love in only two to three minutes. Feel the magical sparks in her heart when Alexander kisses her hand. His intelligence is reflected in the words he utters. His handsome face is also a plus point.

Angelica had just dreamed of the beautiful life she was going to live with Alexander when she turned to look at Eliza - who stole glances at Alexander with the same gaze as her.

The gaze of falling in love at first sight.

As the oldest and the wittiest Schuyler, Angelica realized that she was the one who responsible for marrying a rich man, not a man she loved like Alexander. Besides, she will sacrifices anything for the sake of her younger sisters. Because she's the eldest of the Schuyler sisters, because she is the one who is forced to bear the burden inherent in the title 'firstborn'.

Including sacrificing her feelings so Eliza will happy because she can marry the man she loves.

Because Angelica knew, if she told Eliza that she loved Alexander, Eliza would be in the same position as she was. Giving up for the sake of their sister. And Angelica prefers to carry the burden by herself compared to her sister whom she loves. Let herself bear the pain. Eliza will be satisfied with Alexander, while Angelica?

She will never be satisfied.

The marriage of Alexander and Eliza is only a matter of days, just waiting for the time until her sister becomes a 'Hamilton'. Angelica, who had never seen Eliza so happy before, felt grateful for the decision she made that night.

The naive Eliza would certainly not be aware of the feelings that her sister kept tightly against her future husband, don't know how long it will last. While her other favorite sister, Peggy, seemed so supportive of the marriage of her second older sister. Make Angelica feel guilty if she messes up this perfect moment.

Until the wedding day of Alexander and Eliza arrived, which was colored by happiness for all who attended it, but not for her. As a bridesmaid, her job is to make her sister's wedding go smoothly even though it feels like sowing salt over a wound.

Angelica will never forget that night, the night she met the man she loved and the night she was forced to let him go.

Although, at night, her only fantasy is Alexander and his charming blue eyes. Imagine the scenario that would occur if she was considering her feeling, not her sister. Imagining that side by side with Alexander on the altar in a wedding gown was not Eliza, but herself.

Angelica tried to push away those feelings. Repeatedly regretting her decision each time the pain returned when she saw Alexander and Eliza looks so romantic, but what else can she do besides mourn?

***

It has been eleven years since the first time Angelica Schuyler Church hold back her feelings for Alexander Hamilton, and until now her feelings have never been extinguished.

Two years after Angelica's move to England with her husband, John Barker Church, she and her brother-in-law continued their routine, sending letters to each other. Although the two of them were blocked by a vast expanse of sea, Angelica's feelings could be conveyed through the writing that she composed each word for Alexander.

At her sister's request, Angelica decided to visit the Hamilton family in the summer, relinquish longing with her sisters and father, as well as Alexander. Before she began writing a reply to Alexander, Angelica realized one thing when she reread the sentences in the letter Alexander sent two weeks ago.

There is a comma in the middle of the sentence Actually, that doesn't matter. The real problem for her is  
where the comma is placed

'My dearest Angelica'

Instead of writing it normally, Alexander places a comma after the word 'dearest', changing the whole meaning.

'My dearest, Angelica'

Insignificant thing that makes Angelica with her forbidden feeling still have hope.

***

Alexander Hamilton is a man who will never be satisfied.

The title was inherent in him, as was his personal thirst for everything and never satisfied. Ambition, knowledge, even women.

The first time Alexander met a woman with the same title seemed to be eleven years ago, the year he and his future wife met and then married in the same year.

He talked about Betsey, of course. However, the only woman with the same title does not seem to be her beloved Elizabeth, but Angelica Schuyler. They are both connected by the same nature. Will never be satisfied.

So, when Alexander mentioned women on the list of things that would not satisfy him, the reason for that was because he was actually not satisfied with Eliza alone. He wants more.

Oh, Alexander won't lie about the fact that Angelica Schuyler is still attracting his attention. His deepest heart still wants Angelica, who is now his sister-in-law, and incest is still a taboo in this day. After all, across the sea is the place where Angelica and her husband lived. Alexander would not have taken it a step further than flirts in the letter he sent.

When Alexander, who was at the same time trying to get his plan to build the first bank accepted, got word from Angelica that she would visit him in the summer, his heart jumped. How long has it been since Alexander saw Angelica Schuyler? Two years? Maybe three?

And all that time, Alexander longing for Angelica more than anything.

***

Angelica arrived at Hamilton's residence at noon. After releasing her longing with her beloved sister after a long absence, she saw Alexander descend the stairs from the top floor.

When her brown eyes stared into Alexander's blue eyes after all this time, she felt a spark again in her heart. The same spark that she felt eleven years ago.

When they embraced, Angelica refrained from hugging Alexander for a longer time. It was inappropriate to do, it, especially now that they were in front of Eliza. After all the years that passed without Alexander by her side, Angelica grew stronger.

Eliza who moved to the kitchen for a while seemed to make room for Angelica and Alexander to be honest about their feelings and the steps they would take to overcome them.

In the end, either Angelica or Alexander understood that the feelings they had to keep for each other couldn't be true. There was nothing they could do but establish friendship between in-laws, between the two people who loved Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll do my best to do another translation-- but better-- later


End file.
